1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to precious metal containing materials that can be used in electroplating. More particularly it relates to the reaction product of an ammonium salt of an aliphatic acid and a gold complex of a reactive nitrogen-containing organic compound.
2. Prior Art
With the exception of the triazolyl gold compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,158, most precious metal compounds used for the production of decorative gold films on substrates generally contain sulfur. When the complexes containing the sulfur are decomposed by heat, the precious metal such as gold is deposited upon the substrate but objectionable vapors containing sulfur compounds such as H.sub.2 S and SO.sub.2 are evolved. Additionally, when the raw materials for the product of precious metal decomposable compounds are prepared, if a sulfur bearing compound is used, waste disposal of the by-products becomes a problem even if the precious metal compound does not contain sulfur. Thue even though the triazoyl gold compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,158 do not yield sulfur bearing gases, the dimethyl sulfide by-product presents a disposal problem.
It is believed, therefore, that a precious metal containing organic product that can be decomposed by heat to the metal and a volatile non-sulfur containing compound that is prepared from sulfur free raw materials would be an advancement in the art.